What The--?! Vol 1 6
** The mighty ** ** ** (formerly Collasalus) ** : *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Casper and Wendy *** *** *** *Dee-See characters: ** (mention) ** (cameo) ** (cameo) Supporting Characters: * Scaredevil's * Scaredevil's Antagonists: * , Sore's evil third cousin twice removed on his mother's side *Dee-See characters: ** ** , renegade member of the ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Sore's hammer (alias Mjhtwpnor) * skeleton * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Origin of the Pulverizer | Writer2_1 = Doug Rice | Writer2_2 = Hilary Barta | Penciler2_1 = Hilary Barta | Inker2_1 = Hilary Barta | Colourist2_1 = Linda Lessmann | Letterer2_1 = Willie Schubert | Editor2_1 = Carl Potts | Editor2_2 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * the gangster * Other Characters: * the dog * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Pulverizer's Fun Page! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Carl Potts | Editor3_2 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed guy * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Guns * Flowers * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Mighty Marvel Merchandising! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Marc Siry | Inker4_1 = Marc Siry | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Carl Potts | Editor4_2 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Sore Wants a Haircut! | Writer5_1 = Howard Mackie | Penciler5_1 = Adam Blaustein | Inker5_1 = Chris Ivy | Colourist5_1 = Ronn Stern | Letterer5_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor5_1 = Carl Potts | Editor5_2 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * look-alikes of , , * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Sore's hammer (alias Mjhtwpnor) * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Adventure into Fear! | Writer6_1 = Peter B. Gillis | Penciler6_1 = Doug Rice | Inker6_1 = Hilary Barta | Colourist6_1 = Kelly Corvese | Letterer6_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor6_1 = Carl Potts | Editor6_2 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Hammer That Made a God Out of Don | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Carl Potts | Editor7_2 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * , god of nasty practical jokes * Other Characters: * Locations: * * , N.Y. * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Hammer That Made a God Out of Don" is on the back cover. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}